Quote:Day 4: 4:00pm-5:00pm
This is a list of memorable quotes from "Day 4: 4:00pm-5:00pm". * Navi Araz: You are not my son. * Behrooz Araz: Why, because I don't want to kill innocent people? * Navi Araz: Because you are weak and you stand for nothing! I always saw you as something more...but now, I don't even recognize you. * Behrooz Araz: Will that make it easier to kill me? * Erin Driscoll: Where are those time estimates on the remaining plants? * Edgar Stiles: (hands her file) Right here. * Erin Driscoll: These are from forty minutes ago. They update every fifteen minutes. * Edgar Stiles: I'm sorry Ms. Driscoll. I'm a little upset about my mother. * Erin Driscoll: You need to put your emotions on hold a little longer, Edgar. We're in the middle of a crisis. * Edgar Stiles: My mother just died, Ms. Driscoll. I can't put that on hold. * Marianne Taylor: I want a deal. * Curtis Manning: You get to live. That's your deal. * Sarah Gavin: I'm beginning to see how things work around here, Miss Driscoll. * Erin Driscoll: How do things work around here? * Sarah Gavin: You could care less about me being falsely accused and tortured. You're beginning to feel squeezed out and you need allies. That's why you were so nice to me before. * Curtis Manning (referring to Marianne Taylor): The polygraph indicates that she's telling the truth, but, in my opinion, she may be a sociopath. * James Heller: Are you a psychologist? * Curtis Manning: No. But I have had dealings with her before. * Marianne Taylor: Look, I realize that after today, you have a hard time trusting me, but if we're gonna get through this, you're going to have to- * Curtis Manning: I don't have to do anything, except retrieve the data your boyfriend hid, and put you in jail for treason. * Audrey Raines (to Paul Raines): I don't want to have the most important conversation of my life over the phone. * Jack Bauer: I need you to do me a favor - I need you to take Dina Araz and her son back to CTU and head up the interrogation. * Tony Almeida: Wait a second, Jack. They're not gonna let me set foot in CTU, even if I wanted to. * Jack Bauer: Just listen to me. You're the only one I can trust to do this. Over the last two hours, I've watched my friend come back to life. * Tony Almeida: It's not that simple, Jack. * Jack Bauer: If I press hard enough, I can get you reinstated. But I need to know now: is that what you want? * Tony Almeida: I don't know. * Jack Bauer: Maybe I was wrong... You saved the life of the daughter of the Secretary of Defense - who happens to be my boss - you do know that, right? * Audrey Raines: I hardly hear from you for about six months, and then you see me with another man, and suddenly you're pouring Dom Perignon. * Paul Raines: I would hate to think that you are playing some kind of game with me. * Audrey Raines: I don't play games, Paul. * Jack Bauer: Put your hands on your head, now! * Paul Raines: (with his hands up) What do you want? * Jack Bauer: I want answers. * Paul Raines: Well, I'm not talking to you! (Jack punches him to the ground, Audrey looks in disbelief) 410